Les sucettes
by Midwintertears
Summary: Il paraît que France Gall elle-même n’a jamais compris le sens caché de sa chanson…Visiblement Ron a compris, lui ! OS


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Les sucettes

Pairing : Ron/Draco

Avertissement : slash, lemon et PWP ? (ce qui signifie, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, qu'il n'y a pas de scénario précis, autant prévenir, je sais qu'il y en a qui détestent ça)

Disclaimer : Jo, tout t'appartient, même si tu n'as probablement jamais imaginé ce qui va suivre ! (ça m'aurait étonnée aussi !)

* * *

**Les sucettes**

Tout le monde le sait : je suis un gourmand ! Et oui, c'est comme ça, bien que la gourmandise ne soit pas le seul péché capital auquel je cède, c'est certainement celui auquel on m'associerait le plus ! Je suis jaloux, paresseux, colérique et, ce que seul Draco sait, je suis porté sur la luxure. Je laisse l'avarice et l'orgueil à mon ange blond, et à y réfléchir, la jalousie et la luxure le concernent aussi. Mais la gourmandise…

J'aime manger, mais pas nécessairement par faim, car, contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup de gens, les Weasley ne sont pas pauvres au point de ne pas avoir une assiette pleine trois fois par jour. Non, c'est par goût que je mange, je tiens plus à satisfaire mes papilles gustatives que mon estomac. Et puis, d'abord, quelle source de plaisir peut procurer un estomac ? Quand c'est vide, ça gargouille et ça donne l'impression d'avoir un trou à l'intérieur du corps et quand c'est plein, on se sent lourd comme si on avait un boulet de canon dans les entrailles ! Mais la bouche, c'est autre chose…

La bouche est un organe merveilleux, car c'est l'un de ceux qui peut procurer la volupté, le plaisir….Chez moi, il y a même une concurrence entre ma bouche et mon sexe pour la place de source de jouissance n°1 ! Je peux le dire : j'adore avoir des trucs en bouche !

Au fait, savez-vous que ma dernière phrase était magique ?

Regardez :

—Draco, il faut que je te dise: j'adore avoir des trucs en bouche !

Et maintenant, observez comme ses yeux se mettent à briller et s'agrandissent de désir, observez comme il relève les coins de sa bouche, comme ses lèvres (au passage, très sensuelles) remontent pour découvrir une partie de ses jolies dents de la blancheur éclatante du type qui utilise du dentifrice au bicarbonate !

Mon ange blond a une meilleure hygiène dentaire que moi. Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis un dégueu qui ne se brosse pas les dents, si vous voulez admirer une collection de chicots jaunes, bruns et noirs, allez voir Rusard ! Non, je me lave les dents très correctement, mais Draco, qui tient toujours à avoir un sourire parfait, fait quatre fois plus d'efforts que le commun des mortels. Il est aussi très à cheval sur la diététique, pas question de faire le moindre écart par rapport à son système de repas équilibrés! Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il rate…

La bouche…les lèvres, les dents, le palais et surtout la langue: autant d'organes qui peuvent rapidement me mener au nirvana ! Je déteste des verbes comme manger, digérer, avaler, déglutir, s'alimenter, se sustenter, engloutir, s'empiffrer, se repaître….Mais j'apprécie énormément se régaler, grignoter, mastiquer, mâchonner, lécher, sucer (oh, j'ai encore dit des mots magiques !), dévorer, déguster, siroter, et surtout, mon préféré : goûter !

J'aime toutes les cuisines: française, italienne, espagnole, grecque, chinoise, japonaise, sud-américaine, texane, indienne,…même la cuisine anglaise, tiens ! Vous me direz que c'est parce que je suis Britannique que je la supporte et que le roastbeef avec une sauce à la menthe, c'est pas bon, et bien je vous répondrais que ceux qui n'ont pas testé ce plat préparé par Molly Weasley ne sont pas en mesure de se faire une opinion valable ! Voilà !

L'amère est le goût que j'aime le moins, à part quelques rares saveurs, comprenant surtout des boissons alcoolisées, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans cette catégorie.

Le salé, c'est déjà mieux, surtout que ce groupe comprend trois fluides commençant par « s » provenant de Draco que je n'hésite pas à déguster (sang, sueur, sperme).

L'acide, je l'apprécie vraiment ! Les agrumes ont toute ma faveur, en particuliers les citrons. Sûrs, frais, les lemons procurent de vrais frissons !

Mais ce que je préfère, c'est le sucré ! Rien n'est meilleur au monde que le sucré (sauf peut-être le sucré-salé, l'amer-sucré et l'acide-sucré, il faut être ouvert à tout !) C'est simple, je peux devenir complètement dingue si je vois des friandises ! Quand je pense que sur la pyramide alimentaire, ces pauvres malheureuses sont dans le triangle tout au-dessus, celui qui est tout petit et à côté duquel il est précisé qu'il ne faut pas en abuser ! Comme si j'allais écouter ce que raconte un triangle ! Surtout un triangle qui veut me forcer à manger des légumes !

J'en peux rien, moi, si je n'aime pas manger sain et que je préfère les bonbons, le chocolat, la crème glacée,… Est-ce un crime de préférer ce qui a un goût agréable ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais prendre mes repas dans un fast-food, j'aime le sucre, pas la graisse ! C'est pas demain la veille du jour où je ressemblerai à cet espèce de sumo moldu, qui, paraît-il, serait le cousin de Harry-le-maigrichon-Potter ! Le sucre, c'est pas pareil que la graisse, c'est plus sensuel, d'abord, et puis, ça se brûle plus vite , d'ailleurs, malgré ma gourmandise, je suis mince, mais c'est parce que je suis très actif (à ce titre, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur le fait que Draco joue un grand rôle dans mon processus d'élimination des calories, ce mec me fait suer, mais c'est tellement bon !)

Il y a deux aliments que j'aime manger devant mon ange blond: les sucettes et les cornets de glace !

Il y a trois manières de les déguster : croquer, lécher, sucer! Je les teste toutes les trois devant lui :

Je croque (dans le cas de glace, mes dents ne craignent pas le contact avec le froid, je trouve même ça vivifiant !), il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, le bruit de craquement lui est désagréable.

Je lèche, il frétille, la vue de ma langue semble l'exciter, je fais tourner celle-ci autour de la sucette/glace, et j'explore tous les recoins de la forme de cette friandise. Il me regarde intensément, c'est sûr, j'ai capté son attention !

Je suce, je fais rentrer et sortir de ma bouche la friandise, de façon consciencieusement provocatrice, frottant contre mes lèvres la paroi dure et colorée de la sucette ou absorbant la mousse blanche et glacée du cornet. Je répète ce mouvement encore et encore, accélérant le rythme, sans pour autant quitter mon amoureux des yeux. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, ses yeux ont l'air plus grands que d'habitude…Je crois qu'il est jaloux de la friandise !

—J'adore avoir des trucs en bouche ! Je lui répète.

Je vois son regard s'éclairer: il a compris que cette friandise n'était pour moi qu'un hors-d'œuvre et que je vais passer au plat de résistance ! Et ce plat de résistance, c'est lui !

Je croque le dernier morceau de sucette (ou le dernier morceau du cornet en biscuit) et le petit bâton me reste sur la langue. Ma salive est encore sucrée quand je m'avance vers lui avec un regard prometteur quant à la suite.

Draco est sans conteste mon aliment préféré. Enfin, je n'aime pas le terme « aliment », qui fait trop référence au besoin primaire de se nourrir, je dirais plutôt que mon ange blond est un met raffiné, si j'étais critique gastronomique, je donnerais sans hésitation les cinq étoiles à Narcissa Malfoy car je ne suis jamais déçu quand je goûte ce qu'elle a fait !

—Tiens toi prêt, mon amour, parce que je vais te dévorer de baisers, je vais te déguster, je vais te savourer et je vais te bouffer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi en dehors de moi ! J'ai faim de toi !

—Oh oui ! Il répond, tout frémissant de désir.

Je commence par le couvrir de baisers brûlants et dévorants. Il est parfait, c'est mon ange ! C'est même mon dieu ! Tout en lui excite ma gourmandise : son teint de lait, ses cheveux de miel, ses lèvres comme des cerises…sa peau est douce comme une pêche et ses fesses sont fermes comme des melons mûrs ! Sa salive a un goût de menthe fraiche à cause de sa manie de se brosser si souvent les dents, la sueur sur son torse est délicieusement salée…Et je ne parle même pas de l'ultime friandise, la merveilleuse sucette à l'anis dont le sucre d'orge me coule dans la gorge et m'envoie au paradis !

Il faudrait vraiment être un Barbare pour ne pas reconnaître que Draco Malfoy est un délice qui surpasse tous les autres mets terrestres, il ne peut être que d'origine divine, et encore, je suis sûr que le nectar et l'ambroisie goûtent l'huile de vidange en comparaison ! Et moi, l'esthète du gustatif, je me dois de le vénérer !

C'est pourquoi je m'agenouille devant mon dieu, je suis humble. Il est assis dans un divan confortable, je lui soulève alors les jambes et j'installe ses genoux sur mes épaules, il croise les pieds derrière ma tête, comme pour m'emprisonner.

Je lui détache le bouton de son jean, et je défais sa braguette, j'écarte le tissus de coton blanc de son caleçon et la sucette jaillit, dure et gonflée, avec sa tête rouge comme une cerise, elle n'attend que ma bouche et se dresse devant moi comme pour m'inviter. Je la saisis fermement et l'introduit entre mes lèvres.

Je suis bien décidé à lui prouver que je suis un vrai gourmet et que je savoure longuement tout ce qu'on offre. En fait, il le sait déjà, car ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça avec lui, mais quand quelque chose est bon, on se ressert, même après avoir franchis le seuil de satiété, juste par pure gourmandise ! Je dois honorer mon dieu et le fêter à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente. Je donne le meilleur de moi-même comme si je devais mourir dans l'heure qui suit !

Est-ce que je croque ? Non, puisqu'il n'aime pas ça, par contre, que je lèche, ça, il aime ! Alors je lèche, je caresse la sucrerie avec ma langue, et je n'omets d'enduire de salive aucun détail du volume, j'explore tous les recoins, je goûte à tout ! Je suis comblé de bonheur, je me délecte du moindre centimètre carré, mes papilles sont affolées par le festin qui m'est donné de savourer. J'entends mon dieu gémir, il aime être donné en pâture à mon appétit vorace, il s'offre entièrement à moi et ma bouche goulue ne va pas le décevoir ! Quelques gouttent de liquide séminal s'écoulent déjà, aussitôt je les recueille avec ma langue et m'en abreuve.

Et maintenant, je suce, c'est ce qu'il préfère (et c'est aussi ce que je préfère !). Je descends mes lèvres sur le cornet jusqu'aux deux boules de glace, la cerise est enfouie très profond dans ma gorge à ce stade. Je remonte et recommence l'opération. Je fais entrer et sortir la délicieuse friandise encore et encore. Je sens sa main qui s'agrippe à mes cheveux : il veut que le rythme s'accélère de plus en plus. Mes glandes salivaires sécrètent abondamment, chaque fois que la colonne exquise ressort de ma bouche déformée, elle est humectée.

Nous exultons tous les deux. On pourrait le prendre pour un égoïste, mais je jure que j'aime mon rôle autant qu'il aime le sien et que je jouis autant que lui ! Je l'ai déjà précisé : ma bouche et mon sexe se disputent la place d'organe du plaisir n°1 ! Je suis tout à fait satisfait.

Dans les restaurants, on diffuse de la musique, et le style musical aurait, paraît-il, une influence sur la consommation des clients. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais la chanson « Oh ouiii, Ron continue ! C'est trop bon ! »interprétée par un ange aux cheveux blonds a pour effet d'attiser mon appétit ! Quel plaisir de jouir du goût et de l'ouïe en même temps !

La sucette frémit entre ma langue et mon palais et une profusion de sucre d'orge brûlant vient inonder mon larynx. Je suis au paradis.

La friandise quitte ma bouche gourmande, j'enlève les jambes du dieu de mes épaules, me relève et m'installe à côté de lui. Je n'ai pas avalé toute la liqueur, elle revient sur ma langue et j'en laisse un peu s'écouler hors de ma bouche, pour le récolter avec mes doigts que je nettoie aussitôt. Draco est bon à s'en lécher les doigts ! Je suis au paradis. Avec le plus beau des anges.

Délicieux, savoureux, exquis, délectable, divin, paradisiaque, excellentissime! C'est la quintessence de ce qu'il peut m'offrir!

On reste comme ça, côte à côte, calmement, tous deux avec un visage plongé dans une profonde extase.

— Tu es le roi de la fellation ! Me dit-il, Si on devait remettre une médaille au meilleur suceur de l'univers, c'est toi qui la gagnerais !

— J'ai appris à bien savourer les plats qu'on me sert, je suis un gourmand, je prends toujours du plaisir à goûter ! Je lui réponds avec un sourire euphorique.

Et voilà, je vous l'avais bien dit : la gourmandise est mon principal péché, et c'est même un péché mignon ! J'aime le sucre, j'aime les sucreries, j'en raffole !

Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que « sucre » et « sucer » étaient des anagrammes, et encore, il n'y a que deux lettres à interchanger, c'est presque le même mot !

La sucette écrouée est toujours hors de son pantalon, mais il y reste quelques gouttes de sucre d'orge. Je me précipite pour récupérer ces perles délicieuses. Alors que ma langue s'active pour le nettoyer, Draco se sent très rapidement l'envie de m'offrir une seconde friandise, pour mon plus grand bonheur. La sucette a retrouvé sa rigidité, je vais encore me régaler !

Cette fois, je ne me mets pas à genou, je reste dans le divan et je me jette à plat ventre, la tête entre ses jambes, prêt à déguster sous un autre angle. C'est ce que je fais, je recommence les opérations, tentant de surpasser mes performances de la première séance. Il glisse sa main dans mon pantalon jusqu'à mon sexe et se met à me branler. Je jouis de mes deux organes de prédilection. Draco, tu es génial !

Après avoir siroté une autre salve de sucre d'orge, je suis toujours dur.

Draco n'a pas la même conception de la gourmandise que moi. Ma friandise, il préfère se la mettre dans l'autre orifice de son appareil digestif, question de goût. De toute façon, son cul est délicieux, je m'y sens tellement bien, et ses fesses sont fermes et jolies à ravir ! Et puis, après avoir versé du sucre d'orge dans ses entrailles, je remarque que mes efforts lui ont donné une troisième érection, je vais encore déguster !

Vous pensez que les araignées sont ma pire frayeur ? Et bien, non, il y a quelque chose que je redoute encore plus : le diabète !

**FIN**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? Merci Gainsbourg!


End file.
